


Out of the Pool!

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, harry control your thirst, harry is a customer, tom is a disgruntled lifeguard, water park AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: Tom works at a water park.  He hates it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true events. Except I didn't hit the lifeguard. Almost, but not quit.

Tom often wondered why he got a job at a water park, especially since he hated it. Sure his job was easy, standing at the bottom of a water slide and ensuring that the person did not drown and was out of the pool before the next one came rushing down, but at the same time didn’t suit his pale complexion or quick temper.

He really should quit. All this chlorine wasn’t good for his skin. But the money was so good for such an easy job. Honestly, who would drown in 3 feet of water with a lifeguard present? Plus, he like the whistle.

He was so lost in thought, staring down at the artificially blue water, not realizing that he might be standing a little too close to the slides entrance until it was too late.

He suddenly found himself under the water, a mouth full of chlorine and a weight atop him. He quickly shoved the weight -probably the customer- off him and emerged from the water, coughing and sputtering as he did.

He was wiping the water from his eyes when the other person reemerged, coughing as well and looking rather dazed.

Tom recognized him. He had came everyday since they opened -making Tom wonder just how much money this kids family had- and had a lovely tan (probably natural, seeing as he had no visible tan lines, not that Tom was looking) and fluffy looking hair. His green shorts perfectly matched his eyes, which he was rubbing fiercely as he spoke.

Oh, he was talking.

“-and I guess I was too light and built up too much speed and-”

“Get out of the pool. Now.” Tom growled, snatching up his red buoy before it could float too far away.

“Yes. Right. Sorry.” The boy said quickly, scrambling to get out of the pool. He was one the top step before he turned sheepishly to Tom. “ Um, your nose…it’s kinda…bleeding. I’ll get you some napkins!”

Tom’s hand flew to his nose as the boy scampered to concessions, presumably to get him some napkins, and when he drew it back there was blood on his palm.

Tom hated his job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to think group chat fics were lazy but this was hard as hell to write. New respect for group chat fics.

**_Group Chat_ The Meme Team _: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfory, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom_**

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:24 pm:**  guys

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:24 pm:**  guys i fucked up

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:24 pm:**  i fucked up bad

**Ron Weasley, sent at 4:26 pm:**  wat? wat did you do?

**Hermione Granger, sent at 4:26 pm:** You didn’t get your foot stuck in the drainage pipe again, did you?

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:27 pm:** oh ron it’s bad

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:27 pm:**  we agreed never to speak of that again herm

**Neville Longbottom, sent at 4:27 pm:**  WHAT

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:28 pm:** IT WAS ONE TIME OKAY I WAS SEVEN I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT IT WAS FOR

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:28 pm:**  anyway that's not it

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:29 pm:**  so you know the cute guy at the water park?

**Ron Weasley, sent at 4:29 pm:**  the one uve been stalking?

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:30 pm:**  i prefer admiring from afar

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:30 pm:** anyway the worst possible thing happened today

**Ron Weasley, sent at 4:30 pm:**  u hid behind a trashcan and watched him for 30 min

**Ron Weasley, sent at 4:30 pm:**  i have you on snapchat being a creeper

**Ron Weasley, sent at 4:31 pm:**  you described the water rolling down his “perfect body” for 15 minutes yesterday 

**Ron Weasley, sent at 4:31 pm:**  adn then how big you thought his d was based on the outline in his trunks

**Ginny Weasley, sent at 4:31 pm:**  I regret opening this chat.

**Neville Longbottom, sent at 4:31 pm:**  dude. you need help.

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:31 pm:**  ANYWAY i was going down the slide the one where you lay on your stomache on a mat right?

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:31 pm:** and all was good and dandy until i hit the bottom 

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:31 pm:**  and

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:31 pm:** ran

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:32 pm:**  right

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:32 pm:**  into

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:32 pm:**  cute guy

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:32 pm:**  like i hit him so hard i gave him a nose bleed

**Ginny Weasley, sent at 4:32 pm:** Well at least he thinks youre hot

**Ron Weasley, sent at 4:32 pm:**  OH MY GOD THATS HYSTERICAL

**Hermione Granger, sent at 4:32 pm:**  But was he okay??????

**Neville Longbottom:**  wow i feel bad for laughing but LMOA

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:33 pm:** ginny, now is not the time for your weeb shit im having a crisis

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:33 pm:**  he’s fine...i think

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:33 pm:** AND QUIT LAUGHING IT’S NOT FUNNY THAT’S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

**Ron Weasley, sent at 4:33 pm:**  wat did you do next?

**Ginny Weasley, sent at 4:33 pm:**  fine. see if I try to lighten the mood again.

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:34 pm:** got him some napkins

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:34 pm** : then ran

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:34 pm:** i can never go back

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:35 pm:**  I set my phone down to get changed and you guys blow it up

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:35 pm:**  How come it’s never this lit when I don’t have work?

**Ginny Weasley, sent at 4:35 pm:**  I thought you were off?

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:36 pm:** I was. I got called in cause some idiot hit Tom when they were coming off the slide and now we can’t get his nose to stop bleeding.

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:36 pm:**  Which sucks cause I had plans to stay in bed and do nothing.

**Hermione Granger, sent at 4:38 pm:**  Oh my God.

**Ron Weasley, sent at 4:38 pm:** dude. im dYIN G

**Ginny Weasley, sent at 4:38 pm:**  IM DEAD

**Neville Longbottom, sent at 4:38 pm:**  dude.

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:38 pm:**  okay but did he call me and idiot or was that you paraphrasing??????

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:39 pm:** He said idiot.

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:39 pm:**  And a few other choice words that had management talking with him about respecting our customers.

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:39 pm:** Wait.

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:39 pm:**  THAT WAS YOU?????

**Ginny Weasley, sent at 4:40 pm:**  R I FUCKING P HARRY

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:40 pm:**  oh god

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:40 pm:**  i can never go back ever for real

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:40 pm:** please kill me

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:41 pm:**  This is the best day of my life.

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:41 pm:** You made his nose bleed so bad he has to go to the hospital.

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:41 pm:**  I can tell him you're very sorry.

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:41 pm:** Or would you rather I give you his number so you can do it yourself?

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:42 pm:**  oh god kill me now

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:42 pm:** wait really?

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:42 pm:** he wouldn’t mind you giving out his number?

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:43 pm:**  Yes he would mind you stalker. I was kidding

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:43 pm:**  I have to work now.

**Luna Lovegood, sent at 4:44 pm:**  Are you still going out with us tonight?

**Draco Malfoy, sent at 4:44 pm:**  Yeah, the park closes at 6. Plenty of time to get ready.

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:44 pm:**  luna

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:44 pm:** dearest luna

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:44 pm:** bestest luna in the world

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:44 pm:**  any advice?

**Luna Lovegood, sent at 4:45 pm:**  You can never go back

**Harry Potter, sent at 4:45 pm:** i thought so 


End file.
